


Papers Flying

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY, Love at First Sight, bumping into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Another love at first sight tale, this time Audrey Rose and Thomas bump into each other outside her uncles laboratory.





	Papers Flying

Audrey Rose was late. She had snuck out to aid her uncle on a case and forgot that she had to attend tea with her Aunt and Cousin.

She had been helping her Uncle with a case for the past few hours and had simply lost track of time.

She hastily washed off the blood from her hands, quickly covering any resuidual evidence with gloves. Audrey Rose said a hushed goodbye to her uncle as she switched her sawdust and blood covered slippers for more respectable shoes.

She pulled up the hem of her dress, already thinking of excuses to give her Aunt when she arrived home, as she rushed out the door. Staring at the ground as to not trip over some hidden object, she rushed outside to the carriage waiting.

She was in such a rush that she somehow failed to see the young man that was about to enter the building step into her path.

Thomas had been flipping through the papers in his hand, trying to make sense of the case Dr. Wadsworth had asked for his assistance in. He had quite an interesting and promising lead, but it would require further investigation. Currently Thomas was walking towards his professors laboratory, not really watching in front of him, focusing instead on the notes he was carrying, he certainly didn’t notice the young woman who had been rushing out of the building in his path.

The two bodies collided, papers flying about as two people thudded against the ground.

The woman let out a groan in frustration, she was already so late, she simply had no time for this.

The man let out a groan more so in pain, as somehow in the fall the woman’s elbow clipped his stomach.

Quickly before the wind blew them away, the man gathered up the papers that had been dropped and flung in every direction, the woman, feeling bad for the man, gathered up all those near her.

She reached out the papers toward him, he took them from her hands, combing her stack with his.

Finally the two looked at each other.

Thomas was utterly blown away. The woman who had crashed into him was beautiful; Stunning green eyes and raven black hair. She was coming out of the laboratory so that means she must- no, that couldn’t be, she was a woman and very few woman actually took a mans job. He looked down, she couldn’t be another student of Dr. Wadsworth’s, her shoes were far too respectable.

Audrey Rose had to stop, even through her rushing, to stare. The man had a strong jaw and soft brown eyes. His eyes were searching, intelligent, making sense of what was in front of him. Her uncle had never mentioned another student coming in to work with him, so he mustn’t be- but why else would a young man be entering a lab when there were no classes?

“I-I’m Thomas, Thomas Cresswell” He managed to stutter out, finally regaining his breath.

“Audrey Rose Wadsworth, it’s a pleasure.” She dipped her head in greeting, holding he hand out.

He kissed the back of her hand gently, and perhaps lingered for slightly too long to be appropriate, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“The pleasure is all mine,” a smirk lit up his face as he straightened out, rising to his full height.

Suddenly, like a blow to her chest Audrey Rose remembered why she was in such a rush.

“It was nice to meet you Cresswell, but I am in a hurry.”

“Until we meet again, Wadsworth,” he almost looked disappointed at her sudden farewell.

The two stared for a second longer, before turning and heading their separate ways.

Audrey Rose couldn’t help the blush that arose on her cheeks as she stepped into the carriage that would take her home.

Thomas couldn’t seem to stop his head from spinning as he walked down the familiar halls to the laboratory, he couldn’t seem to stop grinning either.


End file.
